faeriefandomcom-20200214-history
Shape-Shifters
Synopsis Shape-shifters, included in the fae folk, are a very interesting species with very unique abilities rarely studied and rather uncommon. Shape-Shifters have different categories, Therian shape shifters, Theriantropic Were-Animals, Were-Animals and True Shape Shifters. Therian Shape-Shifters Therian Shape-Shifters are Shape shifters that are attached to a certain animal, either by past occurrences or spiritually. they also may have been this certain animal in a past life. This being may have the ability to shape shift at will how ever, they must work much harder than other species of Shape-Shifters to transform. Therian Shape-Shifters, unlike were-animals, do not have the ability to keep the same minds as they shift. So, when in animal form, they will think as that animal would think and in human form, they would think as a human would think. Therian Shape-Shifters Are more common than were-animals, Theriantropic were-animals and true Shape-Shifters although they are more likely to pass through their whole life without ever knowing or believing what they are. Were-animals Were-animals are rather uncommon and rarely seen. Unlike true Shape-Shifters, were-animals are attached to one animal. Unlike any other species, were-animals have the ability to have the same mind in both of their forms. While in human form, were-animals may display characteristics of their specific animal and they also have the ability to think human thoughts while in animal form. Were-animals usually, depending on their animal prefer secluded environments and disapprove of crowded areas and noise. They do not prefer human contact and usually like to be alone, depending on their animal. When angered, they are most likely to display animal characteristics. Were-animals usually ave the ability to change at will however, the longer they are in one form, the harder it will be to transform back into the opposite form. Were-animals can be any animal although more commonly animals in the canine or feline family. Theriantropic Shape-Shifters Theriantoic are a combination of were-animals and Therian Shape-Shifters. This rare occurrence may happen when either a were-animal and a Therian Shape-Shifter mate, or a possible mutation. Theriantropic Shape-Shifters are born with an animal spirit. They will often display animal like characteristics although they can use the same brain capacity as a human can. They usually do not transform into an animal form but it is possible. Theriantropic Shape-Shifters are the second least common in the Shape-Shifter category and can be very similar to a were-animal. True Shape-Shifters True Shape-Shifters are the most uncommon in the Shape-Shifter category and are very very rare. Shape-Shifters are similar to all the other Shape-Shifters but they are not limited to one animal. They usually do not display animal characteristics but they are like were-animals in the sense of which they can keep the same mind in all forms. Shape- Shifters may shave a favored animal in which they like to transform to the most but in no other way are they connected to a certain type of animal. Shape-Shifters find it secondly easiest to transform out of all the other species, were-cats at the easiest. They have no limitations to what animal they can transform into as long as it is an animal.